Dinosaur Island
}} Dinosaur Island is a minigame available in Dragon City, for PC. You can win Brontosaurus Dragon and T-Rex Dragon by collecting items around your city and by battling dragons in the minigame and PVP. This event is similar to prior collect games like Egypt Mission. This event was first introduced on PC as Dino Island. The Mobile formats are a little bit different than the PC version. Duration * Start: * Duration: }} * Ends: }} Battle List Battle Map If you play this quest, please come to discuss & share your experience here. Historical This island had only appeared on the PC platform prior to this recent release. Collect Dinosaur bones, fight and find hidden objects to win the amazing unique dragon prizes. Level 4-6 Dragons recommended. Look up the page for your Dragons. Choose one that has an attack at Lv 4 that is critical on your opponent. For more information on how Combat works, please refer to --> Combat and Combat Quick Reference. '' NOTE: These are suggestions. You are free to choose what ever dragon you think will work best.'' Hidden Items At first you have 60 seconds to find 4 hidden Items, every time you win, the limit time decrease by 5 seconds. Rewards * To get T-Rex and Brontosaurus dragons, you need to collect all 80 Dino Island points (includes collecting all items, requests, and battles). Info * Collect items around Dragon City to win unique Dragon prizes! * Remember that you can collect items faster by using speedups in farming, breeding, and asking friends! * Items are collected from breeding, farming, asking friends, collecting habitats, finding hidden objects, and daily fights! Items * 20 Femurs - acquired by collecting habitats [2 Gems to speed this up] * 20 Claws - acquired from farming [5 Gems to speed this up] * 7 Daily Fights - [5 Gem''s ''to speed this up] * 8 Hidden Objects - [3 Gems to speed this up] * 8 Fangs - acquired by breeding [3Gems to speed this up] * 21 Skulls - acquired by Fighting PvP Gems to speed this up'' You can buy it all for 280 gems. If you find some items on the list, then the remaining price will go down. Item chance * Your chance to get the item (mentioned above) is descreased every time you get that item. * If you try to plant the same crop - like star shines - on 12 farms at once, it's not guaranteed you get 12 items. Daily Fight Just aware if you using your powerfull dragon in here. on Dino Combat is duplicate stat of your dragon. so you need a opposite dragon to battle with these dragon. is not recommend using a legend or pure type dragon. After battle point 4, NPC dragon will increase on bonus star, and their HP. so is not recommend using 3 gold star on here too. *Battle point 1: Nature Dragon *Battle point 2: Cactus Dragon *Battle point 3: Carnivore Plant Dragon *Battle point 4: Rattlesnake Dragon *Battle point 5: Hedgehog Dragon *Battle point 6: Armadillo Dragon *Battle point 7: Chameleon Dragon *Battle point 8: Two headed Dragon *Battle point 9: Pure Terra Dragon *Battle point 10: Brontosaurus Dragon and T-Rex Dragon Historical Dinosaur Island was last offered on mobile. The only real difference in game formats is the lack of actually finding Hidden Objects in the Mobile version. Gallery Layer 1.png|Layer 1 Layer 2.png|Layer 2 Layer 3.png|Layer 3 Layer 4.png|Layer 4 Layer 5.png|Layer 5 Layer 6.png|Layer 6 Layer 7.png|Layer 7 Layer 8.png|Layer 8 Hid 01.png|ARCHAEOLOGIST BRUSH hid_02.png hid_03.png hid_04.png|TRILOBITE hid_05.png hid_06.png hid_07.png hid_08.png hid_09.png hid_10.png hid_11.png hid_12.png hid_13.png|AMBER WITH INSECT hid_14.png|PICK hid_15.png 1395140_1393530280889054_147214288_n.jpg 5 ISLAND 01C.png Category:Mini-Games